


【潇龙】烟花易冷[戏子paro]

by Zerlinda_dahua_hb



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerlinda_dahua_hb/pseuds/Zerlinda_dahua_hb
Summary: *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受*巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了*民国战时背景，略微有架空*全员大名*不要问，问就是rps【为啥写了个戏子攻？】这两天连着看戏子受看多了，但没一个戏子攻，我就动手了嘻嘻嘻！而且我看小说的时候一直循环着潇潇的几首歌，听着听着我就想写了！！！潇潇真是好嗓子啊好嗓子，妈妈爱你！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受  
> *巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了  
> *民国战时背景，略微有架空  
> *全员大名  
> *不要问，问就是rps  
> 【为啥写了个戏子攻？】这两天连着看戏子受看多了，但没一个戏子攻，我就动手了嘻嘻嘻！而且我看小说的时候一直循环着潇潇的几首歌，听着听着我就想写了！！！潇潇真是好嗓子啊好嗓子，妈妈爱你！

浮梁正是梅雨季，细细密密的雨丝打在瓦片上，好似天然的鼓点。

　　远处的小巷子里并肩走出来了两个穿着西装的男人，举着一把大黑伞慢慢悠悠的散步。

　　“你说你在法国呆的好好的，回来干什么。家里这边动荡不安的，你哥你嫂子你姐姐都在国外，就你自己回来。”

　　高个子的男人站定了脚，松了松拎箱子的手。

　　“喂，话可不是这么说的！我从奉天跟你去了法国，你把我扔在法国不管我自己跑回来唱戏一走就是一年，也不知道带着我！”

　　稍微矮一点的男人也跟着停了下来，叉着腰嘟嘟囔囔，看起来像是在生闷气。

　　“我的小祖宗啊，你也不是不知道我回来干什么，你跟我回来我也没法照顾你。”

　　“我不管！万一你回来背着我在外边找小呢！说不定孩子都满街跑了！”

　　“快回家吧小祖宗，街坊邻居都听着呢，不知道的还以为我真包了小在外边，明天就见报！”

　　小巷子又恢复了寂静。

　　

　　高个男人正是浮梁地界的名角胡潇灵，对面那个什么东西也没拿的是奉天蒋家的小少爷蒋龙。说来也怪，人家家大业大的都是出来包戏子的，就他蒋家小少爷怪，反过来被戏子给包了。胡潇灵五年前在奉天给蒋家唱堂会的时候认识的蒋龙，那时候他才十六七岁，穿着一身西式的学堂制服，挎了个皮包睁着大眼睛往后台看，被人抓到了还要问一句是不是来偷着听戏的小孩儿。

　　这种大家庭逢年过节基本都会请人来唱堂会，这次请了红了浮梁半边天的胡潇灵过来可是着实废了不少力气，蒋龙耳濡目染的也早就知道家里这次请来唱堂会的是名角，得罪不起的。谁知道他第一眼就认错了人，后来胡潇灵拿这个事笑了他一整年。

　　蒋龙还记得他开口说的第一句话是：“这个站着的姐姐真好看！是请来我们家唱堂会的角儿吗？”

　　后台瞬间安静了，本来坐在那儿拿稳堂贴片子的胡潇灵也没忍住，噗的一声笑了出来，片子也不贴了，捶胸顿足笑的毫无名家风范。

　　但其实蒋龙还没有反应过来大家在笑什么，他脸红扑扑的向笑的最欢的那位递了个惊慌失措的小眼神儿，胡潇灵放下了手里的活走过来，揉了揉他的头发：“我才是你们家请来唱堂会的角儿。”

　　蒋龙眨了眨眼睛，脸还红着：“你真好看啊！”

 

　　就这样两个人渐渐熟络了起来，直到奉天动乱，蒋家举家迁往国外，顺便带上了胡潇灵。也就是这天，蒋龙才知道他们两家是世交。

　　“你家那么有钱为什么还要出来唱戏啊？”蒋龙问这话的时候没多想，顺嘴就说了，胡潇灵用手指头一戳他额头，语重心长的教导他：“我唱戏是爱好，其他角儿唱戏是为了吃饭，这行当也不是说我有钱就不能干呐，是不是呀？你呀，挺聪明一孩子，怎么还有刻板印象呢？”  
“刻板印象”是胡潇灵刚从老朋友季肖冰嘴里学来的新词，今天趁机就用上了。

　　啧，欺负小孩子，很有成就感。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受  
> *巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了  
> *民国战时背景，略微有架空  
> *全员大名  
> *不要问，问就是rps

　　在法国这几年其实也没什么说的，罗曼蒂克的地方自然会有罗曼蒂克的事情发生。

　　两个人去法国的第三年结了婚，在双方家人的注视下于尖顶教堂交换了戒指。拥吻的时候教堂撒满了阳光，每个人身上都染上了柔和的光，显得气氛更加罗曼蒂克了一些。

　　至交好友突然亲上加亲成了亲家，两家的关系立刻飞速发展，携手为国内的困境打开了新局面——两家人，站的都是干实事的人。

　　胡家通过手段在别的派系内部安插了不少人手，蒋家则是手握兵权，在国内留了一批装备精良的士兵。

　　第四年胡潇灵跟蒋龙在大学里偷偷入了苏维埃共/产/党，胡潇灵被派回浮梁执行任务，一走就是一年。

　　

　　雨越来越大了，两人赶在了天黑之前回家。水乡的小别院内清净的很，一进门就能看见一小片人工造出来的池塘，在远处看只有几朵莲花飘在了水面上，但仔细看还是有鱼在池里游动。

　　蒋龙看着这个院子觉得新鲜的很，就想在院子里逗一会儿鱼看会儿景，结果手里的鱼食还没撒出去就被胡潇灵连人带鱼食全部打包扔进屋里：“外边雨大，着凉了又该不爱吃药了，进屋去换衣服。”

　　“我手里还一把鱼食没撒呢！”

　　“鱼一顿不吃饿不死！”

 

　　天黑了下来，雨还是没有停下来的意思，两人换了衣服坐在屋子里吃饭，还点上了火炉。蒋小少爷从小身子弱，小时候吃了不知多少帖苦中药，所以才落下个怕苦的毛病，天一冷还手脚冰凉，真是能愁死个人。

　　桌上摆了一半精致的苏杭小菜，另一半摆的是粗狂豪迈的东北菜，都是合着小少爷的心思来的。糯米蒸藕上边撒了蜂蜜，吃起来就是不要命的清甜，跟小少爷一样甜。

　　胡潇灵从不轻易吃味道太重或者太油腻的吃食，因此盘子里一大半的蒸藕都到了蒋龙嘴里。不用尝就知道，小少爷看着就是甜丝丝的，唇边沾着一丝蜜糖的痕迹，还有不小心粘上去的芝麻粒，看着像贪吃痣。

　　胡潇灵也没说话，放下筷子左手拎着袖子右手竖了大拇指把芝麻粒给抹了下去，末了收了手递了个暧昧的眼神，含住了刚刚伸过去的大拇指。

　　——意思就是，你吃饱了，我还没有呢。

　　蒋龙早就能平静的面对这老流氓的调戏了，一边吃着盘子里的虾仁一边盯着他看，意思是我也没吃饱，你等着。

　　毕竟是二十出头的小伙子吗。

 

　　蒋龙刚一抹嘴一撂筷子桌子就被人收拾下去了，他甚至没来得及再喝一口汤。万般无奈之下他喝了一口摆在胡潇灵面前的茶水，是有一股清香，但是对他来说还是苦。

　　胡潇灵就知道蒋龙肯定要皱眉头，于是又喊了人上了一杯热牛奶，里边放了足足两大勺糖。

　　果然小孩儿皱着的眉头舒展了，往胡潇灵身边蹭了蹭，意思是想喝甜的。

　　“苦了是吗？”

　　蒋龙寻思胡潇灵明知故问，但是他还是点了点头，自动自觉的跨坐在他身上。

　　为了口喝的都这样了...

　　胡潇灵扶了扶额头，端起杯子一点一点的喂他，不让他把环在自己腰上的手松开，怕他掉下去。

　　"喝出一圈奶胡子。"胡潇灵一边嫌弃的擦擦蒋龙沾了奶的嘴唇，过了一会儿又一边唠叨着一边把他抱起来放在椅子上，自己甩了甩袖子风一样的出去了。

 

　　外头的耳房是下人休息的地方，两人通常吃了饭之后屋子里就没有人伺候了，不管是一个人住还是蒋龙回来两个人住都觉得别扭，于是就让他们先各回各屋，有事情了再叫。

　　"陈姨？"他空了个手出来敲门，另一个手抱着胳膊倚在门框上等着陈姨开门。

　　"怎么了少爷？"陈姨出来的时候有点匆忙，露出了腰间一点里衣，那衣服里...好像夹着什么东西。

　　"哦，等会儿您下两碗面，再额外倒一杯牛奶加两勺糖一并扣在食盒里。"胡潇灵觉得盯着家里下人的衣服看有些不合乎礼仪，赶忙别过头去吩咐陈姨准备点宵夜。

　　胡潇灵抬头看了一眼陈姨，发现她神色如常，眼里也没有他想象中的慌乱。

　　可能是想多了吧。胡潇灵吩咐完事情抬脚就走人，陈姨依旧是在后边叨叨他说让他不要闹小少爷闹到太晚，吃了宵夜早点睡。胡潇灵回头冲她一笑，嘴里念叨知道啦知道啦，转头就顺手关上了房门。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受  
> *巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了  
> *民国战时背景，略微有架空  
> *全员大名  
> *不要问，问就是rps

　　陈姨是家里的老下人了，据说是胡夫人从嫁过来就带着的丫鬟，转眼到了现在人也不小了，按道理来说应该不会做什么出卖家国换钱换权的脏事儿。胡潇灵没管她是不是老佣人对家里可不可能有威胁，先站在房门外倚着门回想了他从小到大陈姨的所作所为，倒也没回想出什么可疑的地方来。

　　他不耐烦的啧了一声，拢了拢头发吹熄了外屋的蜡烛，转身开了房门。

　　蒋龙早就从椅子上下来躺下了，见胡潇灵回来刚要支起身子，却被胡潇灵抢先一步堵住了他的嘴。胡潇灵左手护着蒋龙的后脑勺，右手飞快的在蒋龙的手心上点来点去。

　　"陈姨可能有问题，万事小心。"

　　接吻不专心终究是会受到惩罚，蒋龙一听见陈姨可能有问题就惊的咬了胡潇灵的舌尖，给胡潇灵疼的一激灵。

　　"怎么还咬我呢？我现在一开口可就是一根金条啊！"胡潇灵趁着蒋龙换气的时候贴着他的嘴唇打趣他，蒋龙作势一推他还白了他一眼："夸张，哪有一根金条啊！你等我明天去查账，少一根金条你都得给我补上！"

　　"你个小财迷，要金条还是要我？"

　　"授人以鱼不如授人以渔，我要产金条的！"蒋龙抽空嘬了一口胡潇灵的腮帮子，嘬出了好大一声响。

　　"这还行，听话了就给你买‘好吃的’。"这好吃的可挺硌牙，大多数都是军需物品，有少数是军火和冷兵器，药品更是稀缺。

　　蒋龙听了这话就跟活鱼一样扑腾，顺势就搂上了胡潇灵的脖子，两条腿缠在了他的腰上，又嘬了他另一面腮帮子："行！谢谢金条！"

　　"德行…"

　　……

　　……

　　……

　　"饿了吧？睡之前让陈姨扣了两碗面在食盒里，我去热热。"胡潇灵起身给蒋龙掖了掖被子，自己穿了鞋披了外衣往厨房走。

　　夜里静悄悄的，厨房离得也不远，胡潇灵低着头快速的走在院子里，尽量不让自己发出声音。

　　"情况有变，见机行事。"

　　胡潇灵耳朵特别灵，即使是一走一过屋内的声音也能听的一清二楚，一点都没差错。说话的人正是傍晚露出马脚的陈姨，也不知道她是在和谁对话，家里还有谁是能信任的。

　　战争来临避无可避，胡家为饱受战争困扰而流离失所的苦命人提供了安身立命的资本，转过头来这些人却成了那忘恩负义的狼…

　　胡潇灵双手握拳，带着气推开了厨房的门。

　　  
　　蒋龙趴在床上看着电灯在窗户纸上晃出来的影出神，连踹开的被子都不想去盖上了。最近一段时间国内战事吃紧，连远在法国的几位大家长都听到了风声，赶忙派了他和几个手下带着钱和人还有一大批药品往国内赶，争取最快速度将物资安排到位，好减少一些伤亡。国内组织的大多数是民兵队伍，武器也多是猎枪菜刀等，远没有敌人的武器精良，更别说敌人还有护具了。

　　然而小少爷也只能躺在床上想想这些事儿，真正将物资带向前线的是他们家的副官高瀚宇跟他们家的小诸葛季肖冰，他只能跟着胡潇灵在敌后打探消息，以防万一。

　　蒋龙又蹬了蹬被子，支着头又看了看窗户——胡潇灵是怎么热饭热了这么久还不好，莫不是去现场和面现场做面条？

　　不行，他想去看看。

　　说去就去，小少爷披着月牙白的睡衣下了床，衣服扣还没系好，露出的白嫩胸膛上好似落了朵朵桃花，全是嘬出来的红印子。

　　蒋龙脸红红的，一边系扣子又关了灯，一边在心里骂胡潇灵老流氓。

　　他刚刚穿好衣服鞋子准备推门往外走，突然听见卧室里"噗—"的一声，好像是什么东西戳破了窗户纸。

　　蒋龙退了几步，站在了黑暗里。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受  
> *巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了  
> *民国战时背景，略微有架空  
> *全员大名  
> *不要问，问就是rps

　　在国外几年的训练也让蒋龙有了戒心，他抽出桌边藏着的一把小刀，刀身细长通体纯银，又小又轻巧。

　　好吧，其实就是西洋大夫用的手术刀。

　　这都什么年代了还用迷/药吹人？蒋龙一边在心里腹诽，一边绕到了靠窗的墙根，准备扎人。

　　这东西一闻就是从挑汉儿的①那儿买的假药，味儿呛还不好用。蒋龙趁外边人接着吹药的时候一手术刀飞了过去，听声音好像是扎到了脖子。

　　"今儿运气不错~"小少爷吹了声口哨，慢悠悠的走了出去。

　　蒋龙刚一推开门就看见胡潇灵端着一个大托盘刚要开门，见他推门出来侧着身端着东西走了进去，放下之后又点了灯，关了门就往外走。

　　"宝贝儿今天做的真棒，这一刀扎的一点也不偏！"胡潇灵一边低头卸了地上那人的膀子，一边给他撒药粉止血——其实扎的不是脖子，但也足够要命，这人快完了，但还能说话。

　　"主家让你活命不是让你来挣脏钱转过来杀主家的，虽然咱们干这活计不算什么能登的上台面的活计，但是钱来的还是实打实清清白白的，我也不能拿这钱喂了白眼狼，你说对不对？"胡潇灵在北平待久了，跟下人说话一般都是操着一口京腔，因为苏杭话他们听不大懂。

　　——其实蒋龙也听不懂他讲家乡话，但他还是挺爱听胡潇灵讲苏杭话的，听着舒服。

　　下面那个没说话，头偏了偏，眼睛一直盯着门廊的柱子。

　　胡潇灵用刀尖抬了抬下边人的下巴，咂了咂嘴。

　　"宝贝儿，回去给爹写个条，就说他救回来的狼开始吃人了！"说完就把刀猛的一撤，刀锋离开下巴后转向了动脉，轻轻一划那人就没了气息。

　　胡潇灵拍了拍手上的灰，拽起了一旁还在发愣的蒋龙，回屋吃宵夜去了。

 

　　为了保证胡潇灵这边打探情报的暗线的安全两家人合伙演了一出大戏，剧本还是胡潇灵帮忙撺掇的，两家父母友情出演，顺便带上了那群不明情况的亲戚一起开演，阵仗还不小。

　　其实两家父母知道他们两个彼此喜欢之后都没什么反应，反倒是觉得自己多了个儿子挺开心，可是老一辈人不这么觉得。胡老夫人一下子就气了过去，过去之前一摔拐杖直接把胡潇灵给撵了出去，后来还好老太太身子硬朗又救了过来，这一进一出可给胡家人折腾个够呛。

　　蒋家这边也一样，蒋老爷子虽说没到气过去的地步，但是小少爷还是挨了结结实实一顿打，期间不免波及到了拉偏架的高瀚宇和季肖冰，还有必须要挨打的胡潇灵。

　　这下子到好，四个人折了三个在床上，除当事人外季肖冰没由来的还挨了一顿打。

　　挨打之前两家父母连着四个小辈在酒店里开了个房间专门密谋这么个事情，为了保密全程没有说话，末了连剧本都烧了。出门之前胡潇灵就揉着蒋龙头顶问他要挨爷爷打了害不害怕，蒋龙一把拽下他的手哼了一声没说话，转头就走。

 

　　三人挨这顿打还是有用的，起码现在在法国的国人都知道胡家蒋家两家人因为小辈的事情有了隔阂，胡潇灵被撵回了国，蒋龙被软禁在法国。

　　“其实哪有软禁呐，你走了之后爹娘隔三差五给我零花钱，爷爷现在虽然不搭理我但也没太嫌弃我，我在家里该吃吃该喝喝自由的很。”

　　蒋小少爷当时一边喝牛奶一边趴在床上翘着脚给胡潇灵写信，美得都冒鼻涕泡。

①挑汉儿的：卖药的


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受  
> *巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了  
> *民国战时背景，略微有架空  
> *全员大名  
> *不要问，问就是rps

　　夜宵很给面子的没凉，两人端了碗坐在小桌边一边吃一边在对方手上敲字。

　　"万事小心，这种人不止一个。"胡潇灵敲完了字，还用中指不务正业的扣了扣小少爷的手心。

　　"好好吃饭，不许动手动脚！"蒋龙用筷子把胡潇灵的手敲了下去，收了手刚要低头吃面的时候就听见噗通一声轻响，好像有人翻墙进了院子。

　　"谁呀大晚上的，有门不走走院墙。"胡潇灵放下筷子推开门，果然看见了熟悉的面孔。

　　"高哥，这怎么了还翻墙进来？"

　　果然是高瀚宇。

　　"被...被你嫂子锁门外了，这前半夜雨下的不小我浑身都湿透了，快给我匀个客房我洗洗澡！"高瀚宇二话没说进了屋子，寻了个地方先坐着。

　　"不至于吧，你怎么惹到冰哥了？"蒋龙抱着杯子笑嘻嘻的坐了下来，等着看好戏。

　　“唉你可别说了，”高瀚宇接过胡潇灵给他递过来的热茶，也不管烫不烫就咕咚咕咚喝了半杯，抹了抹嘴，"艾伦他们知道我回来给我接风来着，你嫂子刚回来有点水土不服我就没让他去，结果这下子可好，他们出去狎妓也带着我，我说我不去我老婆在家等着我呢，结果他们还不放我走！"

　　这个艾伦全名叫艾伦.伊格纳缇伍兹，德国人，是高瀚宇在军校的同学，也确实爱玩，还不会看别人眼色，属于人傻钱多那一类的。

　　"然后你带着一身脂粉味回去就被我嫂子锁门外了？"蒋龙只觉得自己鼻尖萦绕着那些窑姐用的廉价胭脂的脂粉味，有点呛。

　　"宝贝儿，歇歇嘴吃饭去，让你高哥缓口气。"胡潇灵指了指桌边的纸和笔，示意两人接下来的谈话内容保密。

　　"家里的补给分发下去了吗？"胡潇灵字写的清秀，蒋龙很爱看他写字，这会儿一边吃一边看觉得挺下饭。

　　"我跟季老师回来就办这事儿了，营里亲/日/派今天问我消息来的，我说我俩是和小少爷跑出来的，跟家里没关系了。"

　　"你嫂子明天就来，潇灵明儿有场吗？"高瀚宇没闲着，一边写字一边唠嗑。

　　"有，明儿唱昭君出塞，我让施经理把留着的包厢开了。"胡潇灵吃完了面坐在椅子上，看了看纸上的内容，笑了笑，提笔回了一句"挺好"。

　　施经理姓施名磊，从南边来了挺久的了，这些年跟着戏班子也走了不少地方，跟胡潇灵熟熟的很。

　　"嗯...吃饱啦！"蒋龙把碗筷收好了，又喝光了牛奶，趴在桌子上开始犯困。

　　"哟不对呀，你们这是才办完事儿吧，那不闲聊了你们睡吧，我去客房洗个澡也眯一会儿。"高瀚宇识趣的出了屋子，还不忘给他俩带上门。

　　胡潇灵把纸放在火盆里烧净了才把蒋龙打横抱起来让他躺在床上睡觉，就收拾个东西的功夫小少爷就趴在桌子上睡着了，看样子的确是累的不轻。

　　第二天胡潇灵早早就起了，蒋龙睡到了大中午才起，起来的时候发现胡潇灵高瀚宇季肖冰三个人都在外屋坐着开着会呢。

　　"嫂子来啦？"蒋龙揉了揉眼睛趿拉着鞋下地了，走到胡潇灵旁边坐下之后又趴在了胡潇灵身上又打了个哈欠："困死我了。"

　　"一大早就来了，早饭都吃过一轮了。"季肖冰说话都带着笑，听着就开心，"所以昨儿晚上高瀚宇去哪儿了？"

　　坏了，这是来查岗了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受  
> *巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了  
> *民国战时背景，略微有架空  
> *全员大名  
> *不要问，问就是rps

　　真男人是不怕查岗的，再说本来也没去哪儿！

　　高瀚宇大大方方的承认了昨晚被胁迫去狎妓的事实，然后感谢了胡潇灵他们两口子收留他："亏得俩人半夜在那儿吃宵夜，要不然我昨晚真的就睡大街了啊季老师！"

　　胡潇灵在旁边幽幽的来了句运动量大才吃的宵夜，被蒋龙一眼刀飞了回去。

　　"昨晚有刺客，审人花了不少时间。"胡潇灵拿了昨天放在桌子上的纸笔，刷刷的写了句话。

　　"你们俩没事儿吧，小少爷怎么样？"季肖冰拿过纸笔，回了一句。

　　"昨晚宵夜是不是特好吃啊宝贝儿？"胡潇灵用胳膊肘碰了一下蒋龙，蒋龙一扭头就不理他了。

　　"没事儿，这不是吃的好睡得好么。"说完话又被蒋龙飞了把眼刀，胡潇灵冲他呲牙笑了。

　　"家里下人有问题，谈事情尽量用纸笔或者暗码，务必小心。"胡潇灵收了玩闹的心思，一笔一划的把想说的话写在了纸上。

　　"那行，潇灵什么时候回戏班子啊？这一年多不听你唱戏我这浑身不舒服，听谁唱都没有你那个味道。"季肖冰承担了烧纸的任务，因为火盆在他旁边。

　　"下午，咱们先收拾收拾去玉春楼吃个饭，然后带你们去后台坐坐。"胡潇灵拍了拍蒋龙，"宝贝儿起来穿衣服，收拾收拾咱们吃饭去，今儿给你点个酒酿圆子。"

　　"马上去！"蒋龙一下子窜了起来，进里屋开始穿衣服。

　　  
　　一行人到了玉春楼，店小二带他们去了常去的厢房，那个厢房推开窗能看见整个浮梁的景儿。

　　蒋龙果然得了一大碗酒酿圆子，坐在窗边吃的特别开心。胡潇灵坐在他旁边基本不吃东西，动了筷子也是给蒋龙夹菜。

　　"你回国之后小少爷自己在家闹了不少笑话哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"高瀚宇指着蒋龙笑了个没完，季肖冰把他手指头拍下去让他好好说话。

　　"那天爷爷去看小少爷，本来是想看小少爷是不是天天以泪洗面，然后大门不出二门不迈的绝食。结果呢——"

　　结果小少爷趴在床上翘着脚一边喝牛奶一边吃牛肉干，手边还摆了本小说。

　　特别开心。

　　然后就特别开心的被蒋老爷子打了一顿。

　　"噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"胡潇灵一个没坚持住笑了出来，蒋龙放下勺子擦了擦嘴，用手指头一戳胡潇灵胳膊："还笑？"

　　这一戳胡潇灵更是笑的停不下来，蒋龙就差把那碗酒酿圆子给泼过去了。

　　午饭吃的特别愉快，但是这点愉快到了戏班子之后全没了。

　　"潇灵呐，你看他们在前边占了座子不走人，我们也没办法啦，原来座子上的大老爷们我也没办法得罪啦，就看你给拿个主意啦。"施经理急得一直在后台转圈圈，他们没来之前据后台洒扫的小丫头说他还在一旁用本地话骂人。

　　占座的是个日本人，还是个不小的官，名字叫桥本芳雪。桥本芳雪这个名字乍一听其实挺清秀的，但可惜人不是那么个清秀的人。

　　小诸葛季肖冰更是直接用了心狠手辣这个词来形容面前这个看着也挺清秀的、不到二十五岁的男人。

　　高瀚宇在旁边补了一句："这个人没有弱点，逻辑思维缜密且精通排兵布阵之道。"

　　此时这个男人正坐在最前排中间的位置上，用染血的双手摆弄着一套青釉茶具。

　　"胡先生，我可是等了您一下午了。"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *【雷点】戏子攻×少爷受  
> *巨ooc，激情脑洞写了就躺平任撕了  
> *民国战时背景，略微有架空  
> *全员大名  
> *不要问，问就是rps  
> *不要上升真人！不要上升真人！不要上升真人！

　　胡潇灵拿着范儿走到了桥本芳雪旁边，大模大样的用扇子一指茶杯，意思是让后台换茶。

　　"先生稍等，后台忙没照顾到您，这就让他们去换杯好茶来。"胡潇灵竟是说的日语，遣词造句都十分准确。桥本芳雪本来一直低着头，一副不屑的表情，此时猛的一抬头，眼睛直勾勾的盯着胡潇灵。

　　"胡先生会日语？"

　　蒋龙一看这个什么方雪扁雪的诧异的表情就特别爽，在心里给胡潇灵竖了大拇指。他们四个在法国都学了日语和法语，虽然达不到能当母语的程度，但是也还是能拿得出手的。

　　“在法国留学时候学习的。"

　　胡潇灵说日语说的又轻又快，蒋龙站在他旁边听的自然很清楚，高瀚宇季肖冰也能听见，不过别的人已经开始断章取义了。

　　好事的小报记者拍了张不知所谓的背影照，胡乱拟了个标题就去下印，好最快最准的把用笔做成的刀一点一点的插在胡潇灵的心口，好让大家都瞧个乐呵——

　　这是戏子，下贱，跟日本鬼子混一起，叛国。

　　  
　　胡潇灵好说歹说才能让桥本芳雪改日再来，又让施经理给他在包间留了个好位置，下次来就不必让他挤在一群人中间了。

　　其实也没有下次了，施经理在外边忙着退票呢，预定票一张没留全部退回，小戏班一下子就垮了。

　　昭君没出成塞，今天的戏也不用唱了。胡潇灵他们一行人把桥本芳雪送走了，回到后台乐了好一阵子。

　　"我今天拦那些记者真的拦不住咯，他们在外边都能拍到照片呢，估计明天又是一场腥风血雨哦。"施经理又气又急，看他们几个笑开花了更急了，但是也没说什么。

　　胡潇灵用口型说了句要的就是这个，其他三人都心领神会，收拾东西回家去了。

　　  
　　施经理也跟了回去，主要是胡潇灵让他去拿点现钱，补一补戏班现在账上的亏空。

　　进院子正赶上饭点，一开门满屋子的香味儿，几个大小伙子都吞了吞口水。

　　"陈姨这是做了什么好吃的这么香啊！"蒋龙打开门就往餐桌上扑，结果被胡潇灵一把拦住了："好不好吃都得先洗手，不洗手一口没有全给你哥你嫂子吃！"

　　季肖冰还存心想逗蒋龙，进了屋先看菜："哎呀陈姨做了小少爷爱吃的花椒鸡！等会儿回来就是我的了！"

　　蒋龙不清不愿的洗了手，回来先冲着花椒家下筷子。

　　施经理一时间不知道该如何是好，胡潇灵直接多加了一副碗筷让他坐下吃饭，施经理还有点不好意思。

　　"咱们戏班子哪天有空当啊？我好把桥本那一场给圆了去。”胡潇灵搅了搅碗里的汤，看了一眼矜持的捏着筷子夹蔬菜的施磊。

　　施磊立刻愁的吃不下去饭了，双手摊开："潇灵呐，票子基本上都是全退了啦。没有退掉的都是和桥本混的好的呐，这些人基本上一个场就能放的下的啦。"

　　"那就明儿吧，咱还唱昭君出塞，施经理你给桥本递戏票去，我今儿晚上好好练练，让他也看看我们唱的是个什么东西！"胡潇灵突然把碗一摔，吓得施磊一抖。

　　"使不得啊使不得啊潇灵！那被他...！"季肖冰用公筷夹了块香菇堵住了施磊的嘴，不让他乱说话。

　　"那咱们家的包厢就开了吧，但是桥本必须安排在楼下！"蒋龙一边和鸡腿作斗争一边出主意，十分激动。

　　然而施磊是真的不知道为什么蒋龙在激动，于是他就像一块背景板一样吃东西，拿钱之前也不问东问西了。


	8. 大结局前篇

　　钱拿了，施磊心也就安了，胡潇灵想干什么他也管不了了，但是他总觉得哪儿不对劲，但是就是说不上来，憋得慌。  
　　  
　　施磊去找了桥本芳雪，一进他们的指挥部就被熏了个跟头——大烟膏子味儿都渗到实木椅子里去了，桥本芳雪却孤傲的像一棵雪松一样，站在他面前。  
　　“施先生，请替我谢谢胡先生的好意，明天那场我们去不了了，十天后让他帮我们举办一场盛大的欢迎仪式吧！”桥本芳雪拍了拍施磊的肩膀，施磊震惊到嘴巴都合不上了。  
　　桥本芳雪不是什么傻人，从他踏进戏班子的那一刻所有人的资料就都已经到了他的手里，他甚至特意打了一通越洋电话去确认胡潇灵的身份。在他看来，中国人传承的信念很重，胡潇灵怎么可能不去入党呢？但事实上胡潇灵的公开资料里是真的没有入党，至于桥本芳雪有没有能耐查到另一个名字那都是后话了。  
　　  
　　  
　　桥本芳雪预约的大戏十天后就要开唱了，虽然说这些天不用上台，但是胡潇灵还是早早的起来在院子里吊嗓练功，甚至比平时演出的时候更认真了。  
　　  
　　蒋龙比胡潇灵起得晚，这几天高瀚宇和季肖冰也没回家直接住在胡家了，每天听着胡潇灵开嗓他们就起来吃饭，有好几次蒋龙还困得直点头。  
　　  
　　“不是我说啊小少爷，你看潇灵每天跟你一起睡一起醒，人家怎么不困呢？”季肖冰穿着一身军装在那儿剥茶蛋壳，看着还有点违和。  
　　  
　　“小季老师我真的困啊，他折腾我又不是我折腾他，一觉起来我是又腰酸又困啊。”蒋龙一边吐槽一边喝牛奶，全然没有发现身后的胡潇灵。  
　　  
　　“说我坏话呐？”胡潇灵把蒋龙吓了一跳，蒋龙拍他：“你干嘛呀吓我一跳。”   
　　  
　　“谁说我坏话我吓谁~”胡潇灵用手捏蒋龙的腮帮子，塞下了最后一口早点。  
　　  
　　   
　　这次胡潇灵定的剧目是《霸王别姬》。  
　　  
　　“潇潇，太晦气了......”蒋龙伸手拿起胡潇灵写完的剧目单，用手捻了捻。  
　　  
　　“别这样，我就是想唱，没有霸王我也不是别姬，小心一点不会出问题的。”  
　　  
　　正式演出那天桥本芳雪请了他的直属旅长，素有战争机器称号的大崎裕司。胡潇灵化了妆穿了衣服贴了片子出去接人的时候看到了大崎裕司，偷偷的舔了一下后槽牙。  
　　  
　　“您好，我是胡潇灵。”遣词造句依旧有水准，桥本芳雪听的有点想家了。  
　　  
　　“您学习的是哪个地方的日语？我好像和您说话很相同！”大崎裕司挪到了胡潇灵身边，低着头在胡潇灵耳边说话。  
　　  
　　胡潇灵一边笑一边听着大崎裕司讲话，心里想在别人耳朵边吹气也不是个什么好习惯，况且蒋龙一天到晚都给他吹气，他也不需要啊。  
　　  
　　说是给桥本办的晚会，其实就数胡潇灵玩的最快乐。他拿了一把瓜子坐在台下等上台，连嗓子都不吊。  
　　  
　　“让你们听听巅峰之作。”


End file.
